1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition apparatus and a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the deposition apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a deposition apparatus that controls the emission direction of a deposition material using an angle control method, and a method for manufacturing an OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, an organic light emitting display has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response speed, and thus it has been in the limelight as the next-generation display device.
In general, the organic light emitting display has a structure in which an emission layer is inserted between an anode and a cathode so as to realize colors with a theory that light emission occurs from re-combination of holes and electrons emitted from the anode and the cathode in the emission layer. However, high efficient light emission cannot be acquired with such a structure, and intermediate layers such as an electron injection layer (EIL), an electron transport layer (ETL), a hole transport layer (HTL), and a hole injection layer (HIL) may be selectively additionally inserted between the respective electrodes and the emission layer.
In a flat panel display, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a vacuum deposition method is used, and thus metal used as an organic material or an electrode forms a thin film on a flat plate by depositing the corresponding material in a vacuum condition. According to the vacuum deposition method, a substrate on which an organic film is grown is disposed in the vacuum chamber, a fine metal mask (FMM) having a pattern that is the same as a pattern of a thin film to be formed is attached, and the organic material is vaporized or sublimated using a deposition source unit and is thus deposited on the substrate.
During such a vacuum deposition method, a spray angle needs to be controlled according to a characteristic of the deposition material or a pattern of the mask, and the spray angle needs to be controlled so as not to be changed as time passes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.